La escarcha de nuestros caminos
by Ethild
Summary: Observar los restos de lo que fue Arendelle era ver a Elsa en cada rincón, en cada persona y en cada gesto.


**Disclaimer: **Ni _Frozen_ ni_ El Origen de los Guardianes_ (ni sus respectivos personajes) me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios y a Dreamworks Animation.

* * *

**LA ESCARCHA DE NUESTROS CAMINOS**

_«__A veces dudo de mi memoria y me pregunto si únicamente seré capaz de recordar lo que nunca sucedió__»_

Marina, Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

Los días previos a la fiesta local son el momento clave para los artesanos y comerciantes que se dedican al deleite y disfrute de los turistas sureños: la masa de distintas nacionalidades es tan intensa que los mercaderes venden sus productos a un precio irrisorio, motivados por el ambiente festivo.

Haciendo caso omiso a las ajetreadas calles comerciales, Jack Frost sobrevuela aquella ciudad, vestigios de un reino desaparecido tiempo atrás. La reina de aquella época lejana fue una preciada persona–la más preciada para él durante años- y la recordaba frecuentemente, sobre todo, en aquellas fechas. Los restos de su vida y su obra se pueden entrever entre los rincones y las personas. Allí hay una placa conmemorativa de un orfanato que mandó construir. El castillo permanece intacto, como si algún espíritu caritativo lo mantuviera de ese modo. La ciudad mantiene el copo de nieve como emblema local.

Jack se apoya en el tejado de un pequeño comercio con ayuda de su bastón, provocando que a su paso deje una estela de escarcha.

**[…]**

Casi trescientos años antes, Elsa miraba nostálgica desde la ventana de sus aposentos. El mercado bullía de actividad mientras ella se encontraba encerrada en su propia burbuja: en un castillo lleno de gente que no podía comprenderla, prisionera por su propia voluntad de una jaula labrada en el más fino oro. Abrió una de las hojas de la ventana, rozando el cristal, dejando un rastro de escarcha allá donde la yema de sus dedos tocaba.

Por otra parte, un chiquillo, a cuya apariencia no se le atribuían los años que realmente tenía, ocupaba sus pensamientos en aquellos extraños presentimientos que le habían traído a aquella región. Era una sensación muy diferente al cosquilleo de la época estival, llamándole para que ejerciese su toque; el lugar le llamaba con insistencia, anticipándose a un invierno que los sabios aún no habían atisbado en sus cálculos.

Jack, que era el nombre de aquel muchacho, aterrizó ligero sobre la calle principal, sin atraer la mirada de ningún viandante, a pesar de que muchos estuvieron a punto de chocar con él. Era una escena tan usual que el inicial malestar del chico se había transformado en una molesta conformidad. Si la gente no podía verle, sólo le quedaba la nieve y el espectáculo. Alzando el báculo, dio inicio a la función. El frío comenzó a calar en el cuerpo de los caminantes mientras los copos de nieve caían poco a poco. Y, tras escuchar quejas e injurias contra la ineptitud de los sabios del reino, volvió a levantar el vuelo. El castillo cimentado por encima del resto de los edificios llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Elsa observó con asombro aquel espectáculo de nieve que se había formado en unos pocos minutos. Inspiró con fuerza, dejando que el aire con olor a invierno inundara sus pulmones. Al soltar aquel soplo, una risa brotó también de su garganta. Aquel clima, poco frecuente en Arendelle durante esas fechas, era uno de sus pocos momentos de júbilo. Depositó sus pies en el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas, creando figuras de hielo, bailando al son de una canción sin sonido. No se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba con atención hasta que la ventana se abrió de par en par y su mirada se dirigió, alarmada, hacia ella.

―¡Hola! ―Un chico la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada desde el exterior de su ventana. Ignoró el blanco cabello que adornaba su cabeza o el palo tan extraño que portaba consigo. Más le alarmó que se mantuviera en el aire, a más de doscientos metros del suelo― ¿Cómo haces eso?

El pánico de Elsa fue tal que sus manos dibujaron sin pensar una rápida ventisca hacia el muchacho, provocando que este diera batidos en el aire, tratando de estabilizarse. La pequeña princesa se dio cuenta en seguida de ello y acercándose a la ventana, preguntó:

―¿Cómo haces _tú_ eso? ―Sus manos desdibujaron la ráfaga y el chico con cabello de anciano entró en la alcoba, olvidando aquello que a Elsa le habían enseñado como buenos modales.

El chico estaba descalzo y vestía ropas de campesino. Parecía unos cuantos años mayor que ella, pero la sonrisa y las maneras le hacían parecer que estaba hablando con un niño de nueve años.

―No sé, sale solo. Hago _bam _y _zas _y vuelo como si fuera un pájaro ―Gesticulaba y abría muchos los ojos, mirando curiosamente a su interlocutora―. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tú. Aparte de mí, claro. Y…

―¿Y…? ―preguntó Elsa alzando una ceja.

―Y que me ve de verdad ―respondió Jack, sentándose en la cama sin el consentimiento de su dueña―. Algunos perros me gruñen. Pero no he conocido a ninguna persona que me mire fijamente y se sorprenda de que pueda volar o hacer nevar.

Elsa recibió la información observando con curiosidad a su interlocutor, analizando si se estaba marcando un farol o realmente decía la verdad. A pesar de sentirse realmente feliz, encontraba extraño a un ser como aquel con poderes como los suyos. Ella misma era una extrañeza, un bicho raro en su especie. Pero aquel niño le miraba como si fuera una criatura extraordinaria. Y se sentía tan sola…

―Mi nombre es Elsa, princesa de Arendelle ―Realizó una reverencia, tal y como le había enseñado su institutriz― ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El chico se removió el pelo con una mano y realizó una torpe y profunda reverencia, provocando la risa de la niña.

―Mi nombre es Jack Frost. A sus pies me postro, princesa.

* * *

No volvió a recibir otra visita de Jack. Elsa creía que, en pleno momento cumbre de su soledad, se lo había imaginado todo. Pero recordaba las manos frías apretadas contra la calidez de la suyas. Los relatos de lugares que conocía por los libros de su pequeña estantería. A veces, cuando se sentía más sola que nunca, deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca. Había sido una esperanza vana, un fuego que se desvanecía apagado por un soplo de aire. Durante unos breves momentos se había transformado de fenómeno a maravilla. Ahora volvía a ser una criatura peligrosa, encerrada en una habitación que despreciaba.

La nevada de aquel año fue la más dura que conoció Arendelle nunca. La gente se moría de frío. Las lumbres no calentaban el hogar. Las calles eran intransitables.

La princesa solitaria de Arendelle tenía la ventana abierta de par en par mientras hojeaba libros que ya había leído diez veces, sino más. Vestía con toda aquella ropa que no necesitaba: un vestido de invierno cuyas mangas y cuello le producían picores, botas caladas hasta la rodilla con largas medias bajo ellas. Y los guantes. Nunca faltaban los guantes, aunque estuviera encerrada en sus habitaciones.

Con un libro entre las manos, se sentó en la silla cercana al escritorio. La narración lenta y una historia que hacía aguas por todos lados la dejó dormitando y distraída. Distraída hasta que la voz de su espejismo llegó a ella.

―¡Increíble! Este sitio está totalmente congelado.

¿Rabia? ¿Emoción? Era poco para describir lo que sintió Elsa al girarse y encontrar allí a aquel muchacho de aspecto inalterable, cuatro años después de conocerse. El libro cayó de su regazo y cerró sus manos en puños, queriendo esconder el temblor de estas.

―¿Jack? ―preguntó, con la voz agrietada.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante, evaluando a Elsa con la mirada. No sabía cuántos años habían transcurrido. Pero estaba seguro de que la niña no había dejado de ser la misma. Se inclinó ligeramente en señal de reverencia y trató de alcanzar la cabeza de la princesa con una mano. Recibió la más fría respuesta. Elsa se apartó de un salto, provocando que un muro de hielo se interpusiera entre ellos.

―No me toques ―ordenó, tratando de impregnar la oración con una seguridad y una crudeza de las que carecía.

Jack hizo desaparecer la pared con un movimiento de su báculo. Solo para encontrarse no ante la niña de la mirada triste y los juegos infantiles, sino con una chica a la que la soledad estaba matando, sin espacio para risas ni sonrisas.

―Elsa…

―Vete ―Aquella orden sonó como una súplica. Súplicas que golpeaban con culpabilidad el corazón de Jack.

―Elsa, quiero ayudarte. Puedo ayudarte a controlarlo ―afirmó. Pero no sabía.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, frotándose nerviosamente las manos. Temblaba. Todo su cuerpo. Los trolls no deshicieron su maldición. Sus padres la encerraron en un castillo. No podía acercarse a su hermana porque tenía miedo a destrozarla. Nadie iba a solucionar aquello.

―Nadie puede ayudarme. Así que vete.

―No puedes obligarme, Elsa ―le aseguró el chico. No quería irse. No sin haber compensado los años de incertidumbre y soledad de la princesa frente a él.

―Sí puedo. Dejaré de verte, Jack ―amenazó acercándose a Jack―. Seré como el resto de las personas. Y tú volverás a estar solo.

Pensó que mentía. Ella era la única persona que le había visto hasta ahora. Elsa le comprendía mejor que nadie porque él también sabía lo que era sentirse solo. Y ahora le atacaba. Le amenazaba. No pudo sentirse enfadado. Ni tampoco triste. Solo sintió la desazón de que podría haberla ayudado si hubiera estado con ella. Y Elsa no quería ya esa ayuda.

Volteó y se obligó a no mirarla. En el umbral de la ventana inhaló el aire de Arendelle. Algo le decía que no volvería a aquel reino en muchos años. Después, saltó.

Elsa se dejó caer en la cama, aún temblando. Pronto sintió húmedos los ojos y no pudo detener los sollozos que escapaban por su garganta. El hielo a su alrededor perdió ligeramente su forma sólida, aunque ella no lo notó.

Pasó toda la noche llorando. En su habitación había desaparecido la nieve.

* * *

Muchos años más tarde, Arendelle volvió a recibir un soplo de invierno. Jack sobrevolaba el reino lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo las mismas emociones que cuando llegó allí por primera vez. Le llamaban insistentemente. Abandonó su trabajo en Moscú y se dirigió hacia donde su corazón le dictaba. El reino parecía triste. Las calles estaban casi vacías y el ánimo se encontraba sepultado bajo capas de ropa. No nevaba.

Todas las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas de par en par. Los campesinos se apelotonaban en el patio, adoptando una posición de rezo constante.

«Una catástrofe. ¡Una desgracia!», se lamentaban todos ellos.

―La reina agoniza. No durará mucho ―sentenció una mujer corpulenta que sostenía a su hijo en los brazos. El niño, aún sin entender las palabras de su madre, se echó a llorar.

―Maldita sea la enfermedad ―contestó un hombre que, probablemente, era su marido.

Era eso. Jack maldijo y pocos elementos quedaron a los que no bramase. Volvía a pasar. Elsa se había quedado sola de nuevo. Sola en el limbo, aguardando a que la muerte se la llevara. Dio un pisotón en el suelo y se elevó con una velocidad vertiginosa. La ventana seguía abierta. Y le dio la sensación de que siempre había estado de aquella manera.

La alcoba estaba llena de curanderos que se afanaban en buscar la solución a los males que aquejaban a la reina postrada en el lecho. Tenía el rostro devorado por la enfermedad y la frente fruncida por un dolor que los más expertos no podían detener.

Elsa abrió levemente los ojos. Lo suficiente para verlo parado como un pasmarote junto a la ventana. Sus labios agrietados se movieron ligeramente. Todo para formular una orden:

―Abandonad la habitación. Quiero estar sola.

Los médicos se miraron entre sí desesperanzados y consintieron sus deseos. Cuando el último cerró la puerta, Jack se movió velozmente hacia la cama de Elsa.

―Hola, Jack ―saludó, como si fueran amigos íntimos. Amigos que se saludan tras mucho tiempo sin verse.

―Hola, prince… reina ―Jack sonrió levemente, tomando la mano de Elsa entre las suyas―. Estás fantástica.

―No seas bobo.

―No soy bobo. Soy totalmente sincero. Lo juro por los días de invierno.

Elsa se rió ligeramente, estrechando una de las manos del chico. Se había convertido en una mujer tan hermosa… Solo la enfermedad la corrompía.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Jack.

―Muchas cosas ―respondió la reina, sosteniendo la mirada de su compañero―: mis padres murieron, me coronaron reina, helé Arendelle y mi hermana me enseñó una importante lección. No debería haberte apartado, Jack. Ni haberte mentido; no podría dejar de verte.

El corazón se le llenó de pena y alegría. Pena porque debería haber estado con Elsa antes, porque el tiempo se les había acabado; alegría porque aquella muchacha había conseguido superar su soledad aunque él no la hubiera impulsado a salir de su aislamiento.

―Mi madre me contó una vez que quienes mueren se reencarnan en copos de nieve. ¿Me recogerás cuando llegue el momento, Jack? ―preguntó Elsa con la voz quebrada por la enfermedad, por el miedo a morir.

―Te lo prometo ―juró Jack, besando su mano con delicadeza.

Elsa cerró los ojos y sonrió. Fue fuerte hasta el final, obligándose a no mostrar el dolor que le corroía por dentro. Inspiró ligeramente, para recordar en su futura vida el aroma de Arendelle y de Jack. Y, tras exhalar, su presencia desapareció.

Jack soltó su mano cuando sintió que Elsa ya no estaba ahí. Las lágrimas le humedecieron el rostro y se deslizaron en carrera hasta manchar su regazo. Los hombros se sacudieron con sus sollozos. Lloró hasta que Anna entró en la habitación y vio a su hermana. Gritó y se echó a llorar sobre el lecho, llamando a su hermana entre sollozos. No podía hacer nada más por ninguna de las dos. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Elsa, besándole los fríos labios.

Como años atrás, no volteó. Se deslizó del alféizar de la ventana y ascendió el vuelo. No se sentía solo. Ya no. Porque, de algún modo, la esencia de Elsa permanecería con él.

**[…]**

Han sido casi tres siglos desde que Elsa se marchó. A veces cree verla y cuando se frota los ojos desaparece. En Copenhague. En Oslo. También la vio en las últimas nevadas escocesas. Piensa que está un poco loco y luego sonríe. Si los guardianes conocieran de sus pequeños episodios esquizofrénicos, probablemente se preocuparían (menos Bunny; el canguro seguro que se reiría de él).

La nieve aterriza en su cuerpo y cierra los ojos, brotándole una sonrisa. Una genuina, marca Jack Frost. La nieve tiene olor a pasto mojado, a pan recién hecho y a cortinas de una habitación hoy ya lejana.

―Hola, Jack Frost ―dice alguien con voz suave como si de arañar agua de un lago se tratase.

No le hace falta girarse. No tiene que ver el pelo rubio platino, los ojos azules que le miran con dulzura o el vestido y la capa hechos de hielo y nieve. Le basta abrir los labios y deslizar aquellas palabras en el aire.

―Hola, Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

El fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Matalemures**, quien tiene que aguantar mis ataques de fangirl, mis bloqueos de escritor y mi malhumor cuando la musa decide fugarse con otro pardillo que no sea yo. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Y esta historia también va dirigida a todos aquellos que la han leído. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado. Y, recordad, un **review **siempre será un bonito regalo.


End file.
